gravityfallsfandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Ford Pines
Ford 1.png|Stanford Pines High six.jpg|O Autor dos Diários Ford 2.jpg|Princesa Ford Ford 3.jpg|Ford Ford 5.jpg|Ford mais jovem Ford 4.jpg|Capturando um polvo Stanford Pines.png|O Porco e o Viajante do Tempo message - Ford Mind.png|Fiddleford I'm Sorry Ford Pines é o irmão gêmeo a muito tempo perdido de Stan. Sua identidade é desconhecida até os acontecimentos que ocorrem no episódio "Not what he seems", onde Stan possui um grande segredo que não pode contar a ninguém. História Stanley e Stanford eram irmãos inseparáveis quando crianças, embora muitos caçoassem de Ford por seu defeito de nascença: ele tem seis dedos em ambas as mãos. Por muito tempo, Stanley foi seu único amigo, até o dia em que estava prestes a ser chamado para a melhor faculdade do país e Stanley acidentalmente estragou tudo. Dez anos se passaram sem que eles se falassem, Ford terminou seus estudos e com sua bolsa começou a pesquisar anomalias, chegando a Gravity Falls, onde estava concentrada o maior número de anomalias que já havia visto. Começou a estudar e chegou escrever três diários com suas pesquisas. Com a ajuda de seu amigo Fiddleford McGucket, estava construndo uma máquina que acreditava conter as respostas sobre a origem das anomalias, mas após um acidente com Mcgucket, decidiu desligar a máquina e escoder os dários onde jamais os encontrariam. Decidiu entregar seu último diário ao irmão Stanley, mas acabaram discutindo e por acidente causou uma cicatriz em Stanley e, em seguida, foi empurrado para dentro do portal, onde ficou preso por trinta anos. Relacionamentos Stan Pines Irmão gêmeo, grandes amigos de infância, mas brigaram quando suas chances de ir para faculdade de seus sonhos foi arruinada por Stan. Tinham o sonho de viajar pelo mundo em um barco chamado Stan'O War e depois de uma discussão entre os 2 que prendeu Stanford em outra dimensão Stanley assumiu a identidade de seu irmão. No final, para que Bill fosse derrotado, Stan e Ford trocam suas roupas para que Bill entre na mente de Stan e seja destruído, mas como consequência Stan perde sua memória. Ford admite que Stan é um herói. Quando Stan tem sua memória de volta ele e Ford constroem um segundo barco e velejam pelo mundo felizes. Fiddleford McGucket Colega de trabalho, trabalhavam muito bem até O Portal sugá-lo por acidente, fazendo-o abandonar as pesquisas e em seguida, enlouquecer. Em Weirdmaggedon part 3: Take back the Falls, Fiddleford perdoa Ford pelo que aconteceu. Bill Cipher É um triangulo demônio que se aproveitou da inteligencia de Ford para tentar criar seu portal para criaturas das trevas. Ford foi enganado, pois achou que ele fosse seu amigo. Bill transformou Ford em uma estatua e o torturava para que dissesse a ele como sair de Gravity Falls. Dipper Pines Sobrinho neto, grande fã de seus diários, tinha como objetivo de verão descobrir quem era o grande autor dessas obras. Ford e Dipper se tornam grandes amigos por compartilharem o mesmo gosto por coisas nerds, como o jogo Masmorras, Masmorras e mais Masmorras, Ford confia em Dipper o bastante para falar sobre o plano de Bill, pedindo ajuda para consertar um rasgo no espaço que foi criado quando a máquina foi reativada por Stan. Ao se impressionar com as habilidades de Dipper,Ford pede que ela seja seu aprendiz, mas Dipper teve que recusar por causa da Mabel Curiosidades * Ford tem seis dedos em ambas as mãos * Ele é mais velho que Stan por 15 minutos. * Ele é a Mão de Seis Dedos na Roda Cipher * Ele é o Author dos diários * Stan chama ele de Pointdexter * Ford tem uma placa de metal na cabeça que impede que Bill entre em sua mente. * Mesmo atravessando dimensões, Ford sempre guardou uma foto dele com Stan quando eram crianças. * Ford é mostrado para ter um ótimo talento para a arte. = __LINKDENOVASECAO__ Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens